


Don’t Enter Faerie Rings

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brainwashed Harry Potter, Car breakdown, F/M, Faerie rings, Faeries - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, stepfordization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: Harry, Hermione and Ron are going on a road trip when they get lost and end up in a small town where their car brakes down. Luckily, the locals are friendly and the car should be fixed soon, but Mayor Riddle seems a little off.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Don’t Enter Faerie Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeNedraRiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeNedraRiva/gifts).



Narrator's POV

It was easy to say that Hermione Granger was mad.

Very, very mad; so mad that her face was tomato red as she yelled at Ron for not filling up the gas tank at the last town when he knew they were running out.

"You never told me to get gas!" Ron countered

"YOU WERE DRIVING IT, DID YOU NOT SEE THE GAS LIGHT COME ON!?!" Hermione shouted back

Harry sat in his seat in the back, feet dangling out of the open door as he waited for them to cool down and for a car to pass by.

Harry looked upthe road and saw a sign, so he got his camera and zoomed in to see that it said that a town called "Walpurguis" was about a mile away.

He quickly informed his friends and they began to push the car down the road.

***

It took an hour, but the three friends found themselves in the outskirts of the tiny town that had just over a hundred people.

Almost immediately, locals saw them and offered them assistance to get the tow truck to take them to the small auto-shop that town had.

The trio thanked them profusely and hitched a ride with the tow truck to the shop, the mechanic even offered to fill up their tank for free.

They happily accepted the offer and waited to get back on the road.

A few minutes later, their joy was taken when the mechanic said that their gas tank had a hole but he said it was an easy fix but it'd take a few days.

None of the trio knew much about cars so they accepted it and Ron paid for the repair.

Since it was around lunchtime, the three found a diner and sat at a booth that already had three menus.

Since Ron and Hermione were dating, they sat next to each other and Harry sat alone on the other side.

The group of three read the menus and waited for a waitress or waiter to come by when a handsome man that seemed to be around the groups age entered the diner.

He had curly brown hair, ice like eyes and was very tall, additionally he wore a black suit that was missing a tie and the shirt was unbuttoned by two buttons.

It seemed like the diner came to life when he entered, chatter sparked and everyone seemed to light up around the visitors.

The man immediately noticed the foreigners on his town and approached them, "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Thomas Riddle, the Mayor Of this fine town."

"Oh, we'll just be here for a few days, our car broke down." Ron said

"That's awful, I'm sure Antonin will have that fixed for you all soon." Mayor Riddle said, "I never caught your names."

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron introduced, "And my girlfriend, Hermione, and our friend, Harry."

Mayor Riddle looked at each person in turn before looking at Harry, instantly captivated by his beauty.

Unfortunately, their talk was quickly cut when the older woman behind the counter called out that the Mayor's pickup was ready.

***

Tom smirked as he left the diner with the food in hand, he was a faerie and all of the food in the town was faerie food, which prevented any humans who ate it from leaving the faerie ring.

Since he was a powerful faerie, his faerie circle was the entire town and all of the things and people in it.

So soon he would have a meal, a new servant and most importantly, a mate.

It mattered not that Harry was male, human biology meant nothing to the Fair Folk, when they wished for a mate the mate was fertile and willing.

He knew that the ring would get into his soon-to-be mate's head and make him perfectly loving.

***

Two days passed and Harry was absolutely entranced by the town, he was eagerly meeting up with the Mayor and even slept with him.

Ron had yelled at Harry when he returned the following morning with a sore bum, saying that he was a cheater and a (A/N: sorry for this) fag for sleeping with the Mayor while he was dating Ron's sister who hadn't wanted to come."

Harry ignored him and simply said he'd been planning on breaking up with Ginny anyways and had no plans to go with them when the car was fixed.

"Don't be stupid, Harry, you can't just skip out on college and your life for some trashy town in the middle of nowhere." Hermione insulted

The green eyed male stared at her and walked off, telling her to fuck off and never to contact him again.

***

Harry wipes his watery eyes as he walked to the Mayor's Mansion, where Tom lived and worked.

He opens the front door and found his lover, telling him what happened.

Tom kissed Harry's forehead, "I can make all of the pain disappear, love, you just have to make a promise."

"W-What promise?" Harry sniffled

"You have to promise to be my faithful wife." Tom answered

"I promise." Harry said

"The whole sentence, darling."

"I promise I'll be your faithful wife forever and ever." Harry corrected

Tom smirked and plunged into Harry's mind —now having permission since Harry had become his mate—, changing memories and thoughts to make Harry forget all about Hermione and Ron and that he ever was outside the town.

As far as Harry was concerned he had always lived in this town and he and Tom where high school sweethearts that had wed quickly after high school and been together ever since.

Tom then easily talked his wife into bed to conceive...


End file.
